


Alpha! Sam x Beta! Reader

by TheBGassassin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBGassassin/pseuds/TheBGassassin





	Alpha! Sam x Beta! Reader

A quiet knock was heard on your motel room’s door and had you on the edge. You weren’t expecting guests...You didn’t know anyone and no one was your ally. You had spent months, trying to escape your hunter. Sam Winchester. Your alpha. He appeared at your door one day and started speaking gibberish about how he dreamed you two were together and ever since then, he never stopped tracking you with the intention to make that dream come true at all costs. You honestly thought the deal with the visions and dreams were insane and that he was an ordinary nutjob, but everything escalated when you had to run away because you started seeing him more often. And the way he looked at you scared you to no limits. No matter where you went, he always found a way to track you. You will always remember one day in Vegas when you hurried to your hotel room in a rain storm. The boulevard was packed with people, but regardless of that fact, you still felt that you are being watched. You had turned around to as if reassure yourself that it was just your imagination, your heart sunk at the sight of the all too familiar face of Sam Winchester. His eyes hungrily stared straight into yours with a cocky smirk on his face. He had recognized you even through the hood on your head. 

Not only that, but the worse thing was that you were in heat. And no matter what you did, nothing could relieve the ache in your abdomen, but only made it worse as it seemed. You couldn’t help yourself, what’s left for any man!

Now you were in Kentucky, hoping to finally be rid of him once and for all, but the knock at the door startled you far more than intended. You grabbed your gun from the nightstand and with a quiet, cat like step, walked towards the door. You grabbed the knob and peered outside in the corridor. Your heart sunk. There was no escaping now. Not unless you planned on jumping from the fifth floor onto the concrete on the street. “Hello again,Y/N.” Sam greeted and while you were still in shock, he easily opened the door completely and allowed himself in. “How did you find me...” you whispered, staring at him, eyes wide. “A lot of things can be done if you just ring a call.” he smirked in your direction “Oh, and apart from that, your scent is everywhere.” You blushed a dark shade of red but nevertheless regained yourself and pointed the gun at him “Don’t come any closer!” you warned, but Sam only laughed and took a large, fast step towards you, coming face to face with you and twisted your arm, easily snatching the gun away from you and throwing it on the ground. You tried to fight him, but your arms were in an angle, which made it impossible to use your nails. You tried to bite him, but he turned you around and pressed you against the wall, holding your arms behind your back. No matter how much you squirmed and struggled, he proved to be stronger and didn’t even move from his spot, pressed against your back.

“The games are over, Beta.“ he spoke. “I am not your Beta!“ you snarled, breathing heavily. Your body immediately reacted to his and the heat between your legs had almost become unbearable. But you didn’t intend to succumb to him just yet. “Maybe.“ you felt the smirk on his lips “But you will be.“ One of his hands let go of your wrists and moved your hair to the side, revealing part of your neck to him. “I can tell you’re in heat.“ he whispered in your ear “Your scent is everywhere. In every fucking motel room you rented, on every trace you left behind.“ he scoffed “Even on the street. And I’d be damned if I let another Alpha take you.“ At this point you tried hard not to moan. He moved his hips forward and pressed his groin against your ass, giving a teasing thrust and your breath hitched in your throat. No, you weren’t going to give him what he wanted. Yet. “See.“ he spoke again “I didn’t even have to touch you and you’re already hot.“ You struggled against him again, but to no avail “No...You’re just...imagining things...“ 

Sam clicked his tongue and the hand that was in your hair slowly caressed down your side all the way down to the hem of your pants. You shivered under his touch and squeaked when he straight out shoved his hand down your pants and ran his fingers against your throbbing core, before sliding two of them inside. You started thrashing in his arms, keen on trying to stop him from proving you wrong, but he only hushed you and pressed you further against the wall with his body. He sighed against your neck, inhaling your scent and when he retrieved his hand, his fingers were glistering with your wetness. “Am I now?” he commented and brought them closer to his mouth and licked them clean. He let out a satisfied groan and you felt his bulge grow larger in his trousers. At this point there was no point in hiding your desire for him. You always thought he was quite attractive and his passion for finding you proved his devotion to you.

“I’ve been dreaming of claiming you ever since I first saw you, Y.N.“ he murmured. “Well,“ you scoffed “It’s about time...Alpha.“ the last word caught him off guard and he turned you around to face him,. Your eyes met and you were greeted with the adoration, devotion and lust in his green orbs with just a tint of surprise. “Are you sure?“ he asked “You’re the one to talk. You’ve been running away for months.“ You scoffed at his words “Yeah. I suppose I was wrong for doing that, but it only proved how passionate and devoted you are about me. Maybe you’re right about your dreams. It proves you really are my Alpha.“ you answered. You stayed in silence for a few moments, just watching each other. A faint blush was scattered across Sam’s cheeks and you found a side of him you didn’t expect to find, but surely wanted more of, alongside the dominant side of him.

His next words almost made your knees weak and mouth agape. “Are you going to run away again or do I have to tie you up?” You leaned against him, gripping the front of his shirt, otherwise you’d be on your knees in front of him “I won’t struggle anymore. I promise. But you’re really tempting me into the suggestion to tie me up.” you smirked at him. He groaned again and bit his lip, staring down at you with pure lust. You returned the lusty gaze and as if reading your mind, he leaned down and met your lips in a passionate kiss, pulling you firmly against his chest.

It didn’t take long until he had picked you up and carried you over to the bed, laying you down and going on top of you and never breaking the kiss. You moaned into his lips and arched against his chest, desperate for his touch. Sam pulled away from the kiss only to attack your neck with kisses and love bites, in the mean time sliding up your shirt. You sat up only to completely remove it and make fast work on his own shirt. At this point the heat between your legs was unbearable. The closeness and his scent drove you crazy. His toned chest made you moan with satisfaction. You needed him as soon as possible. 

He quickly unclasped your bra and threw it across the room. He took in your form and started kissing down your collarbone to your breasts, where he kissed and sucked at your nipples. You moaned his name over and over again, gripping onto his hair. He quickly pulled down your pants along with your panties and pressed his palm against your core again. “So wet for me.” he groaned “I want to taste more of you.” He started kissing down your torso, licking your belly slowly until he reached your inner thigh, where he nibbled slightly, before reaching your womanhood and giving a long, deep and slow lick, which nearly sent you over the edge. His eyes never left yours and he loved every one of your reactions. He slid his tongue in you, practically making you scream. It didn’t take long for you to squirt in his mouth from overstimulation and the fact that you were already so hot because of him.

Sam licked up your juices and kissed your cunt one last time before sitting up “Delicious.” he murmured softly. “Please, Alpha, take me already!” you pleaded, but he only laughed. “Ask for it nicely, Beta.” he answered teasingly, crawling on top of you again with a cocky smirk stretched across his lips. “Please, please, Alpha, I need you inside me. I’m so hot for you...” you pleaded, reaching to caress his shoulders. “If you say so, Beta.” Sam spoke, taking in your forms with an adoring look. “Tell me...” he continued, in the mean time unbuckling his belt and slowly pulling down his jeans along with his underwear “Have you ever touched yourself?” his question made a dark shade of red and you stuttered while answering “M-maybe...I was just...” but he cut you off “And what were you thinking about while fingering that pretty little cunt?” he smirked. You stared at him, mouth agape. Did he know you thought about him? “I-I... I actually thought about you...sometimes.” you looked away shyly. “I saw the way you looked at me in California.” he caressed your cheek “I saw the desire in them.” Your eyes met again when you turned your gaze towards him “I wanted to come to you...” you whispered. “Why didn’t you?” he asked quietly and you smirked slightly “Maybe I like the hunt?”

Sam chuckled and completely removed the rest of his clothing. Then he grabbed you and turned you over on your stomach. His breath hitched at the sight of your ass and he ran his hands up it and gave a gentle slap “Like I said, I’d be damned if I let another man touch you. The idea drives me crazy even thinking about it...” he murmured, as he caressed up your back to your hair and gripped it. You squealed and pressed your ass against his member, making him gasp slightly. Sam opened your legs wider with his other hand and thrust his entire length inside you, stretching you completely. He was bigger than you ever imagined! He started thrusting at a fast pace, groaning from pleasure, still holding you by the hair. 

You moaned and screamed his name, the way he pleasured you was driving you crazy! Not long after, you felt yourself going over the edge again and your walls tightened around his member and soon after, you came all over him. But Sam didn’t stop. His pace only became more fierce and gave your ass a slap every once in awhile. You screamed out his name when he hit that special spot inside you. 

He continued hitting that spot, building up another climax in you. You felt his member pulsating inside you. He was close... Then he moved your hair to the side to expose the back of your neck and sunk his teeth in the skin, leaving his mark and proving he had claimed you. That made you see stars and go over the edge again, your climax stronger than ever. He groaned against your skin and thrust his entire member in you, pumping his cum deep inside your cunt. “Sammy...” you moaned out breathlessly. “Y/N...” he whispered and kissed the spot he had bitten “You’re mine now.”

Sam pulled out and laid down heavily on the bed, breathing heavily. You crawled up to him and rested your head on his chest “I love you.” he said softly. “I love you too.” you answered and pecked his lips.


End file.
